Sophie the Otter's Adventures of the Incredible World of Angry Birds/Chapter 4
Sophie and the Flock noticed various pigs on a plain near them. Red and Terence pushed their slingshot in front of the group of pigs. They stopped pushing it later and made sure that it was tight enough to prevent it from falling over. "LET ME GO FIRST! Squawk!" cawed Red Red was first in line. He hopped on the slingshot and Chuck pulled on the slingshot's elastic, thick rubber string attached to the Y-shaped wooden part, and released it a moment later, causing Red to launch from it up into the air with incredible pressure. Red squawked in anger as he aimed at one of the medium-sized structures containing a pig. When it comes to the design of the structure itself, it was so simplistic that Terence could obliterate it fully by breaking the pieces of wood and attacking the pig, leaving the spot empty. So would Bubbles and maybe even Bomb. The structure's left support broke and the remaining pieces toppled over and fell to the ground, causing the pig to get injured badly. Red, with a few ruffled feathers because of the attack, headed back to the Flock. "It's our turn, hooray!" chirped The Blues in excitement. The Blues jumped on the slingshot at the same moment and launched themselves from it. They were aiming at a structure completely made out of glass. They were excellent glass breakers, and that's why they aimed at that building. When they were ready to attack, they screamed "GERONIMO!" They gave each other a little space just before they crashed into the creation. BOOM! They sliced through the structure containing two Minion Pigs on the bottom part of it, turning it into nothing but broken parts of glass in a pile and hurting the pigs very hard. Then they rolled across the ground laughing since they thought it was fun to go on it and returned near the slingshot together. "Can you guys please give me a try?" Sophie requested. The Flock took her request into launching herself from the slingshot and attacking the pigs for the very first time. Sophie happily cried "Alright!" Even though she never did it in her whole life at all before, she jumped on the slingshot's rubber band, pulled herself back, and flung herself from it, flying over like a ball being kicked from a field. When she approached her target area, she shouted "TAKE THAT!" She made her first attack in the world of Angry Birds by breaking some of the wooden pieces of the structure's left side. There were some stone pieces bordering on the top of it. She became massive with her ability. Her body pushed the rest of the structure to the right. At least 3 seconds later, she then got back to her normal state as she squirted a bunch of water at the pigs in the structure with her beak, causing them to get soaked and pushed away even further. The structure soon lost stability and started to slip over and fall. It cruelly crashed and crushed the pigs. The flock realized that there were no pigs left to defeat there. "Awesome!" The Flock yelled in happiness, except for Terence, who only grunted happily. "You guys did great. We still have many remaining pigs to defeat though. Let's go to another area here on this island," stated Sophie. Category:Chapters